


Boys, Balls, and Cups Of Tea

by sassy_curmudgeon



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_curmudgeon/pseuds/sassy_curmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds out about the infamous “eight times fingering” from Chloe; he sets Archie straight and goes to his girlfriend Rae. Fun times ensue.</p><p>(Pre-S2, noncanon, one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, Balls, and Cups Of Tea

Finn sat stone-faced across from Chloe, who was attempting to hide a smirk on her glossy lips. Maybe he had heard her wrong.

"How many times?" he asked carefully, unable to believe that Archie had fucking gotten that far with Rae. 

 "Eight." Chloe repeated with a careless shrug, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Over her jeans," she added as an afterthought.

Silence.

"It still counts, ya know." 

"I get it, Chloe!"

The girl leaned back with a look of mock innocence, observing his agitation as his eyes flicked restless around the chippy. 

Chloe, hoever, woud not be deterred from her covert mission and stuck to her script. She laced her fingers together to affect a look of diplomacy and tried to appear as if she was timidly searching for words.

"I don’t understand why yer so upset, Finn. It happened months ago, back when Rae was proper gone on Archie…" she watched with satisfaction as Finn grit his teeth and glared, "and so it’s not fair, yeah? To hold it against her. ‘Sides, Archie being gentleman like and all, he wasn’t about to spread stories. And-"

This was it, time to go in for the kill. The axe was raised and there was no going back. Their eyes met. 

"-They’re best mates." 

The axe fell and drew blood, alright.

Finn gaped at her wordlessly, and he was looked horrified and frustrated beyond belief. He stood up abruptly.

"Gotta go, Chloe. Stomach hurts."

That was his lame excuse, and Chloe watched him leave with the thought that maybe he was about to be sick. She hadn’t thought he would be that effected but her work was done. Making Finn jealous would mean Rae would lose her virginity faster. And besides, this was a  _good thing,_ perhaps now he would understand what Rae always felt like when those sluts would openly ogle her boyfriend. Someday they would thank her. What could go wrong?

——————————————————————————————

Finn threw his scooter on the ground after hopping off, ignoring the loud crash it made upon impact. Finn wasn’t just angry, he was livid. His chest heaved, his head was spinning around.

Archie had touched Rae. Fuck that. He had  _touched her,_ in a way that he hadn’t. And he, Finn, was her sodding boyfriend. Where was the justice in the world? Archie had fingered his Rae and now they were best mates. His hands clenched as he pushed the doors of the leisure center open. Stalking over to the front desk he planted his palms in front of the bloke and leaned in aggressively.

"Where the hell is Archie?"

The man lowered his clipboard and sighed loudly. “Christ, not again. If yer here to wallop Archie like that bird awhile back-“

"Where is he!"

"Third level in the tennis court. Make it quick, the lad has two more hours left on his shift.

Several minutes later, Finn zoned in on Archie. He has standing behind a lad by the tennis net and post, showing him how to hold the racket. They were standing really close together, both holding onto the grip as they gently swung the racket into a quick arc and knocked the tennis ball over the net. Archie beamed at the other lad and nodded his head in approval. 

 _Arsehole,_  he thought sourly as he made his way up to them. Upon seeing his friend’s ingratiating smile, Finn roughly yanked the racket out of the boys’ hands and threw it across the room, where it fell with a clatter.

"Wanker!" he shouted, red faced, shoving Archie back. Archie then toppled against the tennis netting, bringing most of it down with him. 

"I can’t believe ya did this to me!" Finn yelled, watching as Archie, huffing and trying to right his lopsided glass, struggled to stand, the other boy helping him up and garing daggers at Finn.

"What’s wrong with ya, Finn?" Archie demanded, "I’m at work! And what have I done?"

"You and Rae- you and my girlfriend!"

"Finn what are you-"

"Ya fingered my girlfriend!"

“ _What?”_ both Archie and his tennis playing exchanged wide eyed looks. “I didn’t!” Archie said directly to the other young. “Finn, ya got it all wrong, mate!”

"I heard everything, the girls are taking about it. Months ago ya fingered her eight times over her jeans-"

"For fuck’s sake, are ya insane?"

"-and it still counts! Chloe told me. Ya lied to me, ya told me ya had only copped a feel."

Archie winced, red faced, humiliated. His partner crossed his arms and looked steadily at Archie. There was a long moment of silence.

"Finn, I didn’t go any further with Rae. And ya two weren’t even an item."

Finn scoffed. “Rae said it herself to the girls. Do ya think about it when yer off whispering to her at the pub? When ya kissed her at the rave?”

Archie looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to split open and swallow him up. 

"I’m warnin’ ya, mate. Yer my friend and we’ve known each other for years. If it were anyone else,  _anyone,_ ya’d be pickin’ ya teeth off the floor and finishin’ ya shift.”

With that, Finn turned on his heels and walked out.

——————————————————————————————————

Rae’s hands lingered on his as she handed Finn a cup of tea. She sat down beside him on her bed with a sigh.

"And who told ya this?"

"Chloe."

"Well of course, leave it to Princess Chloe! This is bollocks, why didn’t ya come to me first? Why embarass Archie like that in front of Pierce?"

"Who the fuck his Pierce?"

"His tennis student. Ya have no idea what ya did there. Ya had no right, Finn!"

He set the cup down and scowled. “No right? I have every fuckin’ right! He took advantage of ya and then didn’t even tell me when I started somethin’ up with ya.”

"It weren’t like that! People have a right to their privacy and-" suddenly Rae burst into peals of loud laughter. She sputtered and doubled over, gasping with giggles.It was a good thing her mum wasn’t home and Karim was watching the telly and never cared when Finn came over.

"What?" Finn felt his anger begin to melt away. She looked adorable when she scrunched up her nose like that. "What’s so funny, ya berk?"

She finally fell back on her duvet, overcome with this spell of laughter. Finn started to himself, he coudn’t help it; she was so infectious. 

Finn leaned down and gently wiped the tears from her face once she was almost done with her pointless guffaws. “Share the punchline, Rae?”

Her body shook some more. “It’s just- oh, I’ll be upset at ya later- it’s just that ya did all this and- and ya interrupted Archie while he was standing with Pierce, showing him how to hold his bloody racket-“

It was too much. She could carely do on. “Accused him…. fingering me…. Pierce… tennis ball….oh my God…”

A short while later, Finn had his head in the hollow of her neck. He knew the afternoon was waning. He had finally cooled down and almost regretted the debacle he had made at the leisure center. Kind of. There was something about the earnest look Archie had worn towards the other bloke that made Finn uneasy- he must have really embarassed him. 

"I just can’t stand the thought that Archie touched ya like that."

"He didn’t," Rae whispered, playing with the flannel sleeve that looped around his waist.

Finn sat up. “What? Chloe said-“

Rae snorted and rolled her eyes. “That he fingered me nine time?”

"Eight times,"

"Whatever. Finn I promise ya, it never happened. Archie was tellin’ ya the truth. I made that up to the girls because…" she struggled to say it.

Finn understood by now the complicated dynamic of Rae’s friendship with her oldest friend. “Chloe.”

Rae nodded. “Yeah… I felt I had to say somethin’ to top what she said. I know it sounds mad-“

"You are  _not-“_

"Finn, I only meant that it sounds odd, don’t it? But it’s just how Chloe and I are. She starts all this shit because she doesn’t want to be alone in this."

"Alone?"

"She doesn’t want me to be a virgin so we can talk about things."

At this, Finn’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.  _Hello._ He didn’t know what to say, bloody hell he was floundering over here. 

It wasn’t that Finn didn’t want to have sex with his girlfriend, because he sure as fuck did. It wasn’t that he didn’t find her attractive because holy hell he had never felt this attraction for any other girl. Wanking and cold showers had because the norm for him for some time now. First time he had tongue kiised her, wanked all night; first time he had felt her up, forty five minute cold shower; first time he had snuck a peek at her breast from above her shirt, wanking while taking a cold shower. He just wasn’t sure how to bring things up and didn’t want to pressure her. 

"We don’t have to do anythin’ ya don’t want, Rae." Finn found himself saying as he propped his head onto his elbow beside her. He hoped he sounded casual.

Rae’s eyes were bright as she assessed him. Finn was wondering if he had a johnny in his wallet and immediately he berated himself mentally.  _Stop, stop, stop._  He had fucked up royally and shoved his friend into a tennis net and accused him of crazy shit. Because he was jealous, because he was in love with Rae, because he wanted her in a primal way, all of her, and even just seeing her smile over a cup of tea was amazing.

Rae licked her lips. “I didn’t know any of… this… was on my terms.”

Finn nodded an affirmative. “It is. Of course it is. I woud never make you feel bad or pressure you.”

She continued staring at him and suddenly it started sinking in- that Rae was about to make a move, or at least wanted him too. He felt hot around his collar and hot everywhere else. Like he couldn’t breathe, like he was drowning in this heat and all-consuming need. This flame was in every inch of his body, under his skin, and it didn’t help that she was giving him  _that_ look. He didn’t want to pressure her, and she didn’t seem to be able to speak.

Instead, he kept his eyes on her while his fingers lightly trailed a path down from her face. He skirted around the side of her breast, his thumb lingering briefly on a nipple. Her breath hitched and he felt her close her knees tighter then relax them. He skipped most of her belly- knowing she hated it and would lose the mood she was in- and finally reached her jeans. He dipped a finger below the waistband and rubbed the copper button in the front.

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Still Finn lingered until he had her approval. She nodded with a sweet, shy smile and Finn thought his heart would burst with giddiness. He didn’t even know how he got her jeans opened and pulled down her thighs.

Finn took his time, rubbing and stroking and becoming more and more aroused himself. It was absolutely the most exhilarating moment he had ever experienced in his 17 years. Better than his first time, better than getting his scooter, better than the wind on his face and the freedom of the open road. The best part was this was only the beginning.

Finn kept it up until his hand was starting to get really tired but with Rae thrashing about and about to come, stopping now would be inexcusable. 

Afterward, he watched her closely until her breathing was more even. What a lovely picture she was, pink faced, smiling and out of breath. 

"That was more than eight times." He stated; it was probably the wrong thing to say but fuck it. He would mend things with Archie later, too. Apologize in person.

"More like eighteen." Rae said without missing a beat. Finn laughed. Pretty, witty, Rae.

———————————————————————————————————-

So the ONLY reason why I chose tennis for Archie was because I was wondering which sport to add and looked up a tennis racket. Tennis racket parts include: Buttcap, grip, shaft, open throat, sweet spot, head… if that’s not homo-erotic, I don’t know what it. Hence Pierce came in :P


End file.
